Interlude
by LilithCeline
Summary: L never died, he faked his death with the help of a bored Shinigami. He has Ryuk out him to sleep, it's six years later and things have changed. Horrible summary, it's more interesting when you read it, so you should do that.
1. Life is but a dream

**Yeah, sorry it took so long... BUT If you're reading this then that means that you are amazing because you're going to read our story…. So you should get to it then, now shouldn't you but before then we should give you some warnings. Not only is L going to be a bit OOC in this fic, but there will also be yaoi, meaning boy on boy action, in future chapters… FUN!! Yup so if you have a problem with that, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

**For the rest of you…. Happy Reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Does Mello walk around naked….. all the time, then NO WE DO NOT own Death Note.**

**Chapter 1:**

Eyes blink open and stare at up at a ceiling,_ exactly as planned,_ was the thought as a dark-haired man sat up for the first time in _a long time._

FLASHBACKNESS!!!

"What is it that you want to tell me Ryuk," a voice whispered, "I'm very busy and have no time for games, I need to catch a serial killer, remember?"

"_**Yes, I know," **__Ryuk started__**, "but I have I tell you Light Yagami's plan…." **__The man waited for the Shinigami to continue,__** "Light's Kira, and he's gonna kill you L, he's gonna have Rem write your name down in the Deathnote…"**_

"_And your telling me this why," L asked, "Aren't you _his _Shinigami?"_

"HAH, I belong to no one!" Ryuk sneered, his impossibly large smile getting wider, "I just wanted things to be more….. interesting." L narrowed his eyes, and Ryuk seemed to ponder something before continued. "I'll tell you what, if you can get me three dozen fresh apples I'll tell you how to avoid death."

L didn't trust this, or any other, Shinigami as far as he could throw their 10-feet of skeleton body, "Once again, I ask, why–"

"**I've answered this question, I'm bored"**

"Fine," was all L said before he pressed a button on his cell phone, "Watari, can you order three dozen apples please?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need this?"

"Need to know situation I'm afraid, Watari, please hurry, I don't have much time.

"Yes," was all Watari said before sending the order to their supplier and calling L back, saying, "They will be here this evening."

Ryuk danced so giddily that it resembled a three year old getting promised a new toy.'Thank you, Watari" L replied and hung up once again, "Done. Now tell me."

"**Heh,heh. I could put you to sleep…." **Seeing L's raised eyebrow, **"All you have to tell me is how long"**"Make it seem like Rem killed me, let light have his moment, wake me up when you see fit."

"**And if I don't"**

L shrugged, "I just don't want Kira to win, but if you don't you will never see those apples I planned to give you when I woke up," seeing Ryuk's face he knew they had a deal.

**FLASHBACKDONE!!!**

"So it worked…" L murmured to himself. He then heard a familiar raspy laugh.

"**Do you think I would lie about something like that?" **a voice fake pouted behind his right ear, **"I'm hurt"**

"Hn," was the reply that L gave to the apple eating Shinigami. L sat up slowly, but even then he was immediately woozy from blood rushing to his head after six years. L held his position for exactly 45 seconds then swung his unused legs over the side of the "bed" and put his legs on the floor shakily. He almost collapsed.

L took tentative steps using the railing as a crutch while Ryuk watched laughing, "Having trouble Lawliet?"

"Shut up Ryuk," I said and he replied, "Aw is that any way to treat the Shinigami who so easily saved your life and can also easily take it back and kill you"

L huffed irritably, knowing the stupid Shinigami was right. "Well, what of my boys, Matt, Mello, and Near." The look on Ryuk's face as L said their name was almost sympathetic.

"umm, see, Matt and Mello are… as you would say, umm deceased," L's face fell and for the first time in his life he looked as if he would cry. Nothing had hit this hard since he knew Watari was dead. "Light is too," Ryuk continued. L's head shot up and he looked over at Ryuk with a stunned look.

"You killed him didn't you?" Ryuk nodded slowly, chuckling, "I told him that I would, but he became Kira anyway, he was a bit loopy in the nut though."

"Yes he did seem that way towards the end didn't he?" L nodded and asked, "How long ago did Matt, Mello, and Light die"

"Mello and Matt died January 26, 2010, and Light died April 28, 2010.

"What is the date, Ryuk?" Lawliet asked. "October 31, 2010, Happy, technically, 31st Birthday, Lawliet." Ryuk replied in a raspy chuckle.

Ugh, 31 sounds so old with being 'dead' for almost six years. "Ryuk, how many apples would it take to convince you to bring Matt and Mello back to life?"

"Too many… at least 3 a day for the rest of your life" Ryuk replied.

Even Lawliet had to make a low whistle of surprise, "Deal", rung out among the two surprising Ryuk. "I would pay any price for those two, Light; on the other hand, I will wait on." Ryuk gave another raspy chuckle.

"I do as well, he got all creepy when you left" Ryuk said with a shudder.

"I imagine so." L said in an absentminded reply, he was thinking of the last time he had made contact with Matt, Mello, and Near. 1997, that was it, he had called into Whammy's to check on the top three, Roger's report was:

'Well, Near finally showed an emotion, unfortunately it was fear, Mello almost killed the boy for getting a higher grade than him, again, Matt is calming him down, it's really odd how Matt is the only one that can avoid his anger.' L chuckled slightly at this now that he knew the truth about Matt and Mello's relationship, which had unsurprisingly started when they were young.

Distantly, L heard a loud, sing-song voice chanting, "L, Lawliet, Lawli, Lawlipop!!!" L startled at the new nick name, unconsciously giving Ryuk permission to call him that, "So you respond to Lawlipop, then?" he asked laughing at his new joke.

"I suppose you will be using this name from now on, without my consent either way, so I will say yes." L drawled out lazily. It would take a while to get used to but there was no way out with this Shinigami. L sighed heavily, 'It seems like it will take a while to get back into my old mannerisms' he sighed again just because 'Maybe a change of things could be good, no, I'm too lazy, well….' L's thoughts trailed off as he realized that there was a large television in the center of the room.

L walked over to it and clicked it on, flipping through the news channel to get debriefed on whatever changed during the 6 years of sleep. Once again he heard a loud "Lawlipop!!" except right next to his ear. L startled so much that he fell very ungracefully onto the hard floor. 'This fall is vaguely familiar' L thought as he picked himself up, gracefully, mind you. L cleared his throat to inquire what the Shinigami wanted so much that he had to scream in his ear when something on the news caught his attention. "Families still mourning the deaths, here is Rachel Yu with the Yagami family". The screen popped over to a two story home with three women, two of which standing the other in a wheelchair, in front of it. The woman who L assumed was the mother of the younger was crying while the daughter in the wheelchair stared off into space with a blank, but heartbroken, look.

'Sochiro Yagami was the husband and father of Sachiko and Sayu, Light Yagami was the son and brother of the two. They both refuse to comment on either one of these men except to say they were wonderful people while they were alive.'

'Except for the fact that your son tried to kill me", L thought to himself. Then words crawled across the bottom of the screen, L strained his unused eyes to see them, the read: "7 criminals reported to have died in jail due to heart attacks in the past 3 days, the police request that the public do not panic."

L eyes got wider, but then remembered that Light Yagami was dead and that Ryuk had the only remaining Earth bound Death Note attached to his hip. Uncharacteristically, L waved of the notion of something big about to happen.

"Ryuk, I want Mello and Matt back by the end of this week or you won't be getting any apples, ever." Ryuk gasped at the threat and immediately got to work on reviving the two boys while L worked on a Mac computer to locate Near. This was going to a long week.

**Yup so there it is, the first chapter of our wonderful fic, it would be awesome if you would review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be laughed at… so you do that 'kay! Adios!**


	2. The Awakening

**Okay, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes in my story, I am currently on a flight and in need of distraction. (First time flying) I was all like '**_**hmm… I'm scared out of my mind, I should write more!' **_**so that's what I'm doing. By the way I forgot to tell you the first time. There will be OC's in this fic. There will be some strange things happening, so expect the unexpected. Also this is not a Light/L story matter of fact L is straight, Light, Matt, Mello (We're just going to pretend that Mello didn't get incinerated and just had a heart attack) and OC that you will meet later are gay though. Near (My Favorite!!) is heterosexual as well. If any of this bothers you stop reading. On with '**_**Interlude'!!**_

_**BTW Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Ya'll are awesome!**_

**Disclaimer: You wish I owned Death Note…. Really you do.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Mello POV:**

You have no FUCKING IDEA what it's like to be brought to life, one moment you're one place and then you feel like you were just sleeping the whole time when you open your eyes. Then, BAM! I felt what felt like a book slam into the back of my head. Moments later I heard wild laughter and I turned my head. I freakin' swear, when I opened my eyes and saw that damn Shinigami, yeah the one that caused all this trouble, I about had another heart attack. The Shinigami started speaking animatedly Speaking of heart attacks when I found out that that BITCH, Takada, I think her name was, was dead I could have done a effin' happy dance. If my legs worked that is.

Anyway, looking over my shoulder there was another gurney diagonal to mine, I started, I saw crimson and hopped out the bed, yes, yes, I forgot that my legs don't work, and I collapsed. I immediately heard the raspy laugh of Ryuk, and stared up at him from the floor, I stood shakily and more cautiously. Slowly, but surely, I made my way over to my lover. I moved his goggles up onto the top of his head and put my hand to his cheek. I looked down at his face, leaning in, and as if on cue his eyes started to flutter open, and his striking beautiful eyes looked into mine.

"I thought I would never see you again," he whispered, in a voice rough from not speaking. I didn't reply but pressed my lips to his and relished the feeling after thinking that my Mattie was dead. That was a painful time, once again, you have no FUCKING idea how much it hurts to think your boyfriend is dead. I helped him get up and held him close before the moment was shattered by a Shinigami that yelled "Alright, Alright, that's enough!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Matt and I yelled in unison. I looked at him again then pulled away 'till I was just holding his hand. When I looked back, it seemed that he was flushing. He forgot the feel of my hands, well, we would have to fix that right up now won't we. I stored that thought in the back of my head as I heard Ryuk speak. "It's time to see L."

"WHAT?!," Matt and I yelled simultaneously

L POV:

I sat in my chair waiting for Ryuk to finish his task. I had succeeded in locating Near. He seems to be faring well, just like I knew he would. He was using N as his name it made sense that he would retire my L, seeing as Kira himself had used it. 'Hell, Near probably thought it was soiled in every sense of the word.' I walked over to the window to look at the sky of Tokyo, Japan.

I heard a flutter of wings next to me and turned to meet the face of Ryuk once again, this time, I'm proud to say, I did not fall over. Ryuk, didn't say anything as he pointed his chin in the direction of of the door. I tilted my head a bit to get a decent view of the hallway in which I heard footsteps. I could practically see the leather clad blond with the red head by his side before I actually did. I heard a vicious "Ryuk, you better not be fucking joking or I'm gonna kick some serious Shinigami ass today". Definitely Mello.

Mello sauntered in with Matt trailing and I calmly stood waiting for him to notice, which didn't take that long. Mello froze and glanced behind him at Matt, who had the same stunned look on his face. "Whoa, man, this is some serious shit!" Mello yelled. I had to chuckle lightly but Ryuk looked offended. I think knew why, Mello and Matt thought he was lying, like I had.

"What is it with you people?!" Ryuk screamed exasperated, "Always thinking that I'm lying just because I'm a Shinigami, I think that's an example of racism" Ryuk had a crazy grin on his face when he said his next words, " Besides, I brought you in this world again, I can easily take you back out." Matt and Mello shivered. I then noticed that they had on the same clothes as they did when they died. 'No wonder it smells like dried blood' I thought as I gave Matt's once blood-soaked vest and pants.

"We need to go shopping " I proclaimed after a while of uncomfortable silence. Matt and Mello then looked at their clothes and nodded enthusiastically. I walked over to the closet that I had stocked before I "died". I grabbed some jeans and shirts that I was sure would fit them, and no they were not my clothes. They quickly went to the restrooms in the back of the apartments by instructions. When they came out of the bathroom, they both looked increasingly uncomfortable. I laughed at their disgusted faces as they looked at the clothes covering their body. They looked at me completely bewildered at the sound of my laugh. I just laughed harder.

……………………

**I know, I know, it's short..... I was tired of looking at it. BTW, now you know where they are. I will not repeat myself, for I hate repition.**


	3. Together Again

L P.O.V :

I hadn't told the boys that we were adding Near to our group….. This was going to be INTERESTING…..

Near P.O.V:

I hate clothes. Well I shouldn't say clothes specifically, it's the way you must obtain these clothes that's the problem. That's why I never wear anything flashy or expensive because you have to go up and out of your way to get them. And you only wear that one expensive piece of clothing once. I sighed. I got up from the toys bringing at least my metallic silver robot; this is one of my favorite toys. But then again what will it look like to other people seeing a 19 year old playing with a toy robot? Well, I guess they'll have to deal with being uncomfortable because my toys aren't going anywhere for a while. The only reason why I am even considering going out is because I haven't seen L or Matt. Or… or….my best friend Mello. I laughed at that thought. Mello and I aren't exactly friends actually the complete opposite. He may not know this, but he is one of the closest people to me and my heart. I know he doesn't like me as anything, but competition.

"Hehehe… Hello Nate River." I heard a loud chuckle from behind me. Oh god really right now? "Ryuk it's nice to see you again, I don't want to have to say this again please call me Near." I said staring the Shinigami down with my black eyes. "Gosh I was just dropping by to say hello and that L and the rest of them are outside." He said laughing. "I thought you were a Shinigami not a messenger." I said not fazed by the fact this creature can take my life. "Oh that I still am Near you want me to demonstrate?" He said laughing hysterically at this point. "Ryuk that's not funny. Go to tell them I'll be down in a minute." I said with no emotion as usual. He gave one more chuckle and flew through the walls. "He is really annoying after a while. I had to touch that Death Note…" I started walking slowly down the stairs. I imagined my dear Mello's face when he saw me….. He didn't exactly know that I would be joining them. Hopefully Matt would be enough to restrain him. I have enough bruises and contusions made by his irrational ass. I made my way around the card castle I had been working on earlier today and headed for the door, dreading it even though I knew the people in the lobby downstairs. This wasn't going to be easy.

Mello P.O.V:

I guess no one bothered to tell ol' Mello that this was Near's house. I couldn't even breathe because I remembered that albino bastard. He was better than me; it sickened me to even think so. No matter what I did; he always seemed to top me. (No pun intended because we all know MattXMello are meant to be together forever! XD) The only thing I've ever wanted was to beat him at something; anything if it means that I can do something he can't. We waited inside the huge estate and there he was; paler than snow and a way taller than I remembered the boy. Damn it all! Is he fucking taller than me?! Hell to the fucking no! He better freakin' shrink! I heard his annoying monotone voice say "Is there a problem, Mihael?" He annunciated my real name to flaunt that he knew it. Oh so that's how he wants to play, alright. I'll play along… "No problem what so ever, Nate." He glared loathingly down at me as I smirked back at him. "Boys. Enough." L commanded through gritted teeth. He and I simply nodded and looked away from him. I actually don't hate Near, I just hate that he's fucking smarter than me.

…………….. Intro of New Characters………………..

"Are you sure about this Violett?" The taller one asked. "I know it seems a bit extreme now Lilith, but really I think it's the right way to go about this." The shorter one said. Looking in the bathroom mirror primping her honey colored hair. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" The smaller one asked giggling. The tall one rolled her eyes. "There's a reason why YOU NEVER DRIVE!" Lilith said mimicking Violett's giggle. Violett made a face, "Look be serious, we can't afford to fail this time it'll be our skin." Violett leaned on Lilith being 5'9 and Violett only being about 5'3 made it a funny sight to see if you weren't them. "Really though? Undercover? Come on. We just bag 'em and gag 'em. Like we usually do what's with the special case with these two?" Lilith said holding up a picture of a red head with goggles and a blond with a twisted scar going down the side of his face. "I don't know I just have a feeling about them…" Violett touched her lip with index finger. "Besides what are we going undercover as?!" Lilith snapped. Violett skipped into the other room. She yelled, "Well you are going to work in a candy store, you're going to follow Mello. As for me I'll be following Matt. Hm. I like that name a lot and I'm going to be a dog walker." Violett said putting down the file. "It says here that Mello can be seen eating chocolate and has a scar on face, and has shaggy blonde hair. Matt wears goggles and smokes and has a hand held videogame and has red hair." She had put on her nicest pair of Gucci sunglasses. "

See Violett and Lilith's job paid a lot and was demanding. Physically and emotionally. _Wait a sec _Lilith thought. _By Mello does she mean the one. No it can't be no. I refuse to believe._ "I thought he died along with Matt." Lilith said. "Well it seems he has been seen around this area. If he is alive, then we have a job to do. If not then well, we'll go home to our hell hole with the rest of the guys." Violett said in a melancholy tone.

Lilith looked in the mirror hard. She fiddled with her bangs as they always bothered her. Violett had threaten to cut them off. She was happy with the waist long black hair god gave her. She spun, it seemed her copper skin shone in the fluorescent lights. " Приедьте сюда любимая." Violett called out in Russian. That meant 'come here darling.' Considering this it was true Violett and Lilith were Russian, but half African-American as well and lucked out and got amazing hair. Unlike Lilith she chooses to keep her lighter brown to her shoulders, no longer. The first sign of growth she gets a pair of scissors and hacks it off. Pretty extreme, but she couldn't help to be impulsive. All because of one horrid memory that she desperately wants to disappear. Forever.

Lilith walked from the bathroom to the bedroom of their hotel room still dressed like her usual self in black leather. Violett took one look at her and rolled her hazel eyes. "No LEATHER DAMN IT!". Violett screeched. Her temper was short how could Lilith forget. "Fine dear I'll change I forgot this wasn't my actual JOB." Lilith said sarcastically. Violett glared. "Hurry the hell up. You're going to be late, so get dressed." "Yeah, yeah. Asshole." Lilith mumbled, and grabbed some clothes. "I heard you." Violett said. "I know." Lilith retaliated.

"Ready?" Violett said. "Whenever you are dear." Lilith said putting her arm around Violett's waist. She nodded and they walked to the black Aston Martin Vanquish. (Fabulous car look it up!) See when Violett's not drabbed in leather her 'normal' clothes look like a normal stripper would wear. She was dressed in shorts and black strapless top and cleavage was just one of her problems. She wore black gladiator flats. "You're walking a dog in that?" Lilith said looking her friend up and down. From where Lilith

stood Violett wears stuff like this just to spite herself. "Yep." She tossed Lilith the keys. Lilith was dressed much more modest; she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black dress shirt with black flats. "I swear you love attention." Lilith said starting the car up. "Shut up and drive." Violett said rolling her eyes for the 50th time today. "I love you dear." Lilith said laughing pulling out of the drive. "I know I love you to death." Violett said smirking. "Besides you better drive fast you're going to be late and get fired on the first day. Which I will laugh if that happen I promise you." Violett said with a little fire. "I know you will asshole." Lilith said pulling up to Violett's stop which was at the pound. Violett blew a Lilith a kiss as she got out the car and started walking to the door. Lilith smiled and caught her best friends kiss in her hands and blew Violett one in return. Lilith rolled down the window, "Be good my dear! Make sure not to attract too much with your boobs basically hanging out. I love you!" Lilith said watching Violett turning around smirking and flipping her the bird and she said, "You too darling, try not to attract too much attention seeing how those tight pants make your ass look even bigger. Love ya to death!" Violett laughed and ran the rest of the way inside.

'Good thing she ran inside I was going to get her.' Lilith thought burning off she had to laugh at her friend though. She kept on driving past the speed limit obviously. 'Damn it Violett you were right I am going to be late.' Lilith was suppose to be there at 10:00 but its about to be 9:55 and I'm not close to being there. She had to keep a positive thought though. I mean she gets to work in a candy store and pretend to be normal even though on the inside she knew she was anything but, normal. Well now... Lilith pulled up at the candy store right at 10:00 she hopped out the car and locked it, and ran in the door. Breathless Lilith managed to get her name out. "Oh you're Lilith, Torie told me about you. Here's your name tag. I'll show ya the ropes." The handsome man said motioning to come near the cash register. 'This is a quite lavish candy store.' Lilith thought walking around the chocolate fountains. All sorts of candy was encased in the beautiful glasses a astonishing silver frames that had the labels for the candy. Lilith made her way to the register. It was pretty simple. Click this, containers with labels. The font of the letters was fancy cursive and the labels were on the buttons, move this switch to make the register open. Make sure no one steals. Easy. A few customers came and went buying the oddest of candy. Some that Lilith hasn't even heard of like Mint flavored lollipops and peanut flavored ice cream. They had a eating place out back so its like a restaurant only serving desserts.

Violett's P.O.V.

"Hello?" Violett looked around the shelter for anyone who could inform her of her new job. She was starting to get impatient, and that was not good for her employer. Good thing was a man holding a toy poodle rushed out of a clear glass door that stated, in bold, capitalized, red letters 'EMPLOYEES AND ESCORTED COSTUMERS ONLY'. Violett put on her best "sweet little innocent girl" smile for the boy. He was at least 5 inches taller than Lilith, which made him at least 6 feet and 2 inches. He was wearing a white pullover with black skinny jeans. He also sported a black to fedora to cover his straight and obviously dyed black and blond hair. He had a sashay and was listening to an iPod that was attached to his hip. He stopped cooing and the puppy long enough to see Violett staring at him amused yet annoyed for him not seeing her earlier. He looked at her up and down and asked her name. "Violett. I'm here for the-" "Dog walking job, yes I was told" the boy said curtly. "And your name is?" Violett asked in a sarcastic but innocent way. "David." He replied. "Are you going to show me around or something?" Violett said annoyed. "If you insist" The boy said like he was bored of Violett's company. Violett liked this boy, he had attitude. She could also tell that he was flamingly gay. She snickered a bit at the last part of her reflection of the boy walking in front of her. "What's so funny?" he asked, one arm holding the dog the other cocked outward because of the hand on his hip. "Hee… Nothing." Violett reassured with a Mona Lisa smile on her lips. "Rigghhtt." David dragged on.


	4. Sonce When Did YOU Think?

****

Lord. I finally got this done. It's been forever. I'm so sorry guys! But I finished thanks to well… me not being lazy anymore. Now to write the next million chapters for other stories, I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it _all _by myself. Lilith will be writing the 5th chapter so go bother her now. Ha.

Love, Violett.

* * *

. So please enjoy and you know… Review.

**AT THE MALL (Third person)**

"**Okay this should be simple. Get some clothes and lets get the hell out of here, I hate people." L said. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Mello said walking towards one of the stores. "Matt get your ass over here!!" Mello basically screamed. Matt was obviously a little busy seeing on how he was memorized by the size of the game store in the mall. "I'll be right there." He said walking toward the game store. L decided to follow Matt knowing he's gonna be paying for everything being bought here. Matt turned to him and opened his mouth a little bit when he was cut off, "Yes Matt you can get a gaming system. And a few games since you haven't played any since you've been dead." L said casually. Matt itched at the new Nintendo Dsi. He knew, he had to have it the red one especially. "L can I please… I need this game." Matt looked at L. L shrugged and told him yes. Along with the DS Matt bought some games including Cooking Mama and Mario. As soon as they walked out of the store Matt ripped open the box containing his new gaming system and turned it on. L looked at the boy shaking his head, "You always worried me." **

**Matt started playing Pokémon Diamond version and was too busy training his new Pokémon to care what L said. "Hmm…" L said as he chewed his thumb. "Let's go to the food court, they have to have ice cream here." L said yanking the gamer along. **

**Mello's P.O.V**

**I can't believe that red headed bastard ditched me for a game store. So now I'm stuck with albino boy. "Hm where should we start?" Near asked me. "I don't care where **_**you **_**start I can do this on my own. I'll meet you here in thirty minutes. So do what you want." I said walking off cool. I turned my head to see Near sit down on the mall and start playing with his idiotic robot. "That weirdo." I scoffed and walked straight into a store called Hot Topic. Inside it was cryptic and dark with loud metal music playing. A man with chains and a piercing walked up to me, "Hi and welcome to Hot Topic." He said. I smirked. "Thanks I guess, can you tell me what should I buy from here?" I asked him. He looked at me like it was a weird question. "Well considering on how skinny you are you'd totally fit into these." He held up some black Tripp skinny jeans that had chains on it. "With this." He held up a black and white stripped shirt with long sleeves. "Plus these." He said holding up a pair of black converse. This had to blow whatever Near was going to get out of the water. "Great I'll take it all." I said picking up all the stuff and walking out with it. "Excuse me sir you need to pay for that." A woman tried to stop me. I laughed. I took my shining silver gun out a pointed. "I need to what?" I asked smiling. "Um nothing sir please don't shoot. Take it all if you want." She whimpered in fear. "I wasn't going to; I wanted to show you my gun. But since I can have all this stuff I guess I'll take it and leave. Since we're friends we'll keep this a secret." I said slyly and looked at her deep into her eyes. She was frozen with fear. She simply nodded. "Great." I walked out of the store with the clothes price tags and all. I found a bath room and changed out my clothes. Everything fitted perfectly; I mean I was looking good, as usual. **

**I met Near back at where I said we'd meet, I looked at the guy. He was wearing the same damn thing. "Near you didn't buy anything?" I asked. He didn't even look at me. "No." He answered. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. I didn't loosen my grip on his shirt as I made his face, face mine. "You look at me, when I'm fucking talking to you prick." I told him. "Okay." He said easily. I threw him back on the floor. "To think I thought we were friends." Near said looking up at me. "Shut the fuck up Near." I said looking at where Near was on floor. "I looked at you that time." Near said smartly. **_**I think that's his way of being nice that asshole. **_**I thought. "Lets go find Matt and L." I said walking a little ahead. Near walked behind me like a shadow. I saw L and Matt at the food court gorging on ice cream. Well L was eating; Matt was too focused on whatever the hell L bought him. I walked over to them. They did not notice me, so I slammed my hand their table. L looked at me startled. "Yes, no need to slam body parts on the table." He said. Matt paused his game. "You look good. Amazing." Matt said smiling at me. "Well I got to keep myself looking good." I told him. "Mhmm." Matt mumbled going back to his game. I had the urge to slap him and make him apologize, but I will save that for later. **

"**Well is everyone satisfied with what they bought?" L asked in his monotone voice. "Yeah." Matt said still wearing the bloody striped shirt he died in. "Yes." Near said and he didn't buy anything. "I'm good too." I said happy with what I **_**bought. **_

**We started walking and with each step, people were staring at us. I wanted to know why the fuck they were staring at us, didn't anyone tell them it is rude? "Wow you're outfit is so original." A girl who was one of those indie fashion designers told one of us. So automatically, I assume it is me. "Why, thank you." I told her cocky as ever. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him." She said pointing. I froze and slowly and to turn and see that wretched finger pointing at **_**him. **_**My whole body started trembling. **_**I can't even dress better than him???! He's wearing fucking Pajama's!!!!!! **_**I thought trying to restrain myself. "Is there something wrong Mello?" Near said as if he was innocent. **

**Matt P.O.V. **

**I cannot take it right now. One more bitch or moan from his mouth I think I might kill him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Near change what you're wearing right now or I will not hesitate to shoot you." Mello said searching for his gun, even though it was in the bag, he was blind by his anger to remember, obviously. "You've said that so many times my dear Mello and yet I'm still here. There's something obviously holding you back." "I'm not your **_**dear**_**." Mello said through clenched teeth. Near looked at Mello's eyes with his dim glare and almost smiled. Mello flung a punch into Near's arm. He was furious. Near rubbed his throbbing arm. I put my arms around him. His body loosened up a bit and I let go of him. I heard him mutter a few curse words. "Come on Mello it's not that serious." I said. My mistake, "Not **_**serious**_**?" He looked at me his eyes burning with fury. "Look Mello I just think-." I got cut off when I felt a fist come in contact with my mouth. "**_**Think?! **_**Since when the fuck did you do that? If you thought you wouldn't have been dead in the first place." I looked at him as if he lost his mind. I wiped the blood from my bottom lip; it was just as red as my hair. "Mello, you fucking bitch. Wallow in your fucking misery, alone then." I said my body shaking with anger. Mello's face grew softer and apologetic, "Matt I'm sorry I didn't mea-" I cut him off with my finger. I turned my body the opposite direction and starting walking off. I heard him call after me, but I didn't give a damn, yet I really wanted to go back. **

**I finally got out of the wretched mall decided to find somewhere, I can calm down and play my Dsi. So where is the perfect place to go when you have nowhere to go? The park that's where. **

**Violett's P.O.V:**

I hate fucking animals. I should have taken Lilith's job instead, but no, I wanted to be nice, every time I'm _nice_ stupid shit happens. Like this for example, I guess the people down in the pound didn't realize how tiny I was so they gave the some of the biggest dogs. Tiny the Siberian husky who was anything but tiny. Joey the Saint Bernard and Scooby a Great Dane, Speedy the Greyhound his name fitted the most. "Damn dogs. Stupid park ugh I hate everyone." I said tugging back on the leashes. I am so stupid I swear it. I had to speed walk to keep up with dogs who obviously liked exercise. "Damn it!" I heard a man's voice say from across the park. He had red hair... he was holding a hand held video game. "Ha I found you. Who knew you'd show up here like I did. I told Lilith dear this was a good step." Now a plan needs to be put in action, I thought about it and started smiling slyly. "OMG! Do you see the sexy little red head over there?" David said pointing only carrying one dog leash because he said he would hate to get his clothes furry. Frackin' puss. I smiled even wider seeing this as an opportunity, "Oh yeah I see him. Hey Davvy I think you should you know talk to him I mean he seems cool." I said going along with his full on drool fest on Mello's boyfriend. "Should I?" He asked me. "Yeah of course I mean you're hot, he's hot you basically have everything in common." I told him. He gushed, "Well you are definitely right about that." His said putting his head up and flipping his bangs. He took off his fedora, ran his fingers through his dyed hair, and put it back on. He started in the direction of Matt and I had to think fast. First, I need to figure out what the hell they're talking about first and make sure David is not Matt's type. On the other hand, hopefully he followed Matt here and it'll be much easier on me. Mush easier. So I tied the dogs up to a tree and snuck off toward where David and Matt were. "Hi beautiful you come here often?" David said. Matt looked up from the game and paused the game. "What the fuck do you want?" Matt said annoyed. "You know make some small talk with you and take you somewhere you've never been to." David said slyly. "To hell?" Matt said aggravated. "Why yes, I mean you looking that good has to be a sin." David said getting closer to the red head. "Look dude I have a boyfriend, he's just being stupid right now." Matt said about to un pause the game. "Well is he here?" David asked. "No. He's not." Matt said questioning his actions. "Then what's the matter with me talking to you. I mean besides me wanting to steal you away. I mean why would he let you walk off like this. I would've gotten you to stay." David said putting his hand on Matt's thigh. "Look its none of your business. I know he loves me, that's all that matters to me." Matt said in a meaningful tone. Matt didn't know what else to really say to the stranger. "Did he give you that?" David said pointing at Matt's bloody lip. "I told you. It is none of your business. Now leave me alone." Matt said. "I'll kick his ass." David said. Matt laughed. "Right. Sure you can beat him up." He said sarcastically. David didn't find this funny at all. "I will watch." David said taking his fedora off. I giggled a little bit seeing how this was all gonna go downhill for David._ I bet Mello is big dude, maybe he's tall too_, I thought. I could picture it, this six feet tall blonde guy with a scar and muscles just picking David up and tossing him aside like a piece of paper. "Oh I will watch. Oh and speak of the blonde devil." Matt said putting his DS down. I turned to see where Matt was staring and I saw him. _That's big bad Mello? Him? _I thought. I saw David turn, walked in front of Mello, and stopped him in his tracks. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?" David said rolling his neck. "I'm Mello that's the fuck who. Now where's Matt?" Mello asked flipping his own shaggy blonde hair. "Don't worry about it, he's alright. He's with me." David said staring dead into Mello's eyes. "He's with you?" Mello said and he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" David asked his voice sounding manly for once. "Matt would never be caught dead screwing around, especially with some like-" Mello paused and looked David up and down and smirked a bit. "You." David was taken aback, "Me? At least I would never hit him, or treat him badly." David said. Mello smirked, "Look, whoever you are. I love Matt, I just lost my temper for a very stupid reason. He knows that and he loves me too." Mello said pushing David out of his way. David turned and pulled Mello back. "Don't walk away from me." David said. Mello sighed and smiled. "Okay I won't walk away from you. I'll just kill you." Mello said about to pull his gun from behind his back pocket. "Mello stop!" Matt said coming from behind David. "There you are Matt you scared the shit out of me. I was worried about your ass." Mello said rushing to Matt and hugging him. "I'm so sorry, Matt." Mello said tracing Matt's bloody lip. He put his head on Matt's shoulder. "I don't know what came over me, I mean I never thought I would hit you. Ever." Mello said still clinging to his lover. "I know you didn't mean it, but I was getting tired of you and Near hating each other." Matt said rubbing Mello's back. "Matt, are you serious you choose blondie boy over me?" David said breaking up Matt and Mello's hug. Mello turned around slowly, "Did you just call me Blondie?" Mello said his voice dark. "What are you gonna do about it?" David said. "Oh you'll see." Mello started. He took out his silver Desert Hawk 45 and pointed. David froze. "You wouldn't." David said shaky. "I don't care if I was in front of the lord himself, I will shoot you where you stand. Unless you and me come to an agreement on something." Mello said. "Okay, what is it?" David said looking like he was about to pee his pants. "You will never, I repeat never come in, even staring distance of Matt. If I found out otherwise, I will kill you." Mello said coldly. "That's not a threat it's promise." Mello said lastly. David didn't even say a word, he nodded, he took a last look at Matt and then at Mello. "I'm glad we understand each other." Mello smiled. "That's my boy Mello." Matt said picking Mello up playfully. Mello frowned. They both looked at David, "Well we're leaving now so um, go die." Matt said letting Mello down and taking his hand. They walked away like nothing ever happened. David just stood blankly. "Well damn." I muttered leaning against the tree. I looked over to see David mumbling crazily to himself and scratching his arm. His eye was twitching, I wanted to help, but didn't. First words that come to my mind: 'Oh fuck.' See what Mello did? He made the guy snap a twig inside his head. I mean what's the worst a guy like David do to Matt or Mello? Exactly nothing.

Matt is absolutely untouchable. Period.

I left David to console himself in the confines of a loud park with dogs tied to a tree barking like maniacs. Last I saw him he was still standing at the exact spot and hadn't move an inch. I picked up my phone to call Lilith.

Lilith's P.O.V.

My phone was vibrating and my pocket. I took it out and of course it was Violett calling me.

"Hello? Violett where the hell have you been?"

Violett sighed. "Look we'll talk about that later, Matt and Mello are on the move so I need you to ditch work. Okay great I'll be at the corner at the end of the street where your candy store is. Bye."

Click. Violett can be such a douche, now what to tell Siwon. I looked over at him stacking boxes of chocolate kisses near the lollypop stand. He saw me and smiled wide at me. "Hey Siwon can you come over here for a while?" I beckoned cutely with my hand. Set the last box down and literally sprinted over to the counter. "Look I need the rest of the day off, a family emergency came up unexpectedly." I said batting my eyes sadly. "Well, I guess I could cover for you this time. I mean I understand, is important." He babbled. I smiled and hopped over the counter and gave him a hug. I kissed on him the cheek and grabbed the keys. I looked back to see Siwon waving and smiling like and fool. I laughed it off and got in the car. I put the key in the ignition and drove off and found Violett. She looked at me like she had a million and one things to tell me. "They're heading back to their hotel. It's the Hilton in Tokyo." She said. "Oh gosh also that Mello guy is a psycho so we need to be careful about him. I still don't know what Matt may be capable of. Then again Matt is _with _Mello so let's consider him just as dangerous." I slammed the brake. "Wait when you mean "with" you mean that they're like together?"

Violett was rubbing her forehead as it had hit the dashboard. "Um yeah like together Lilith like their fucking each other." She said disoriented. I started to laugh then I saw her face then I continued to drive. We arrived at the Hilton and I turned the car off. "So how do you want to do this?" I said taking a pistol from under the seat. "Let's make this quick as possible." Violett said doing the same. "We need to be careful. I told you his dangerous." Violett said.

****

Whoa! A lot happened in this chapter. David snapped. I wonder what's going to happen to him. Are Matt and Mello gonna be okay? Is Ryuk going to bring back Light from MU? Is L ever going to regain his throne as the greatest detective? Who knows? Stay tuned y'all.

Love Lilith and Violett.


End file.
